winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mina
Mina is a character that appears only within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is during the Hallowinx mini-series in Issue 92: The Club of Vampires, where she is a vampire who was initially under Lord Amaranth's hypnosis. For the latter half of the issue, Mina works with Bloom and Stella, as she wishes to defeat Amaranth to set her coven free from his hypnosis. Appearance |-|Waitress= Mina is a young girl with a fairly average build. She has long and straight dark hair that flows down to her waist, even with two fairly large pigtails that are bound by pink hairbands. Her bangs are long and straight, similar to Musa's, and she has two long strands of hair that flow down to her chest that sometimes hide her ears. She has baby blue eyes, a fairly tanned skin tone and wears pink lipstick with matching pink eyeshadow. As a working waitress for the Amaranth Café, Mina wears a typical maid uniform: one with a puffy white short-sleeved blouse with frills under a black dress that is bound by a small white apron. The dress itself ends with white frills and she wears a small black bowtie. It is unknown what else she wears as we never get to see her legs in this uniform. Mina Waitress.png |-|Vampiric Dress= Once she reveals herself to be a vampire, Mina dons a slim black dress with an opening on the right side and a red gem at the center. Her hairbands gain a redder color as she wears a black choker with a small silver bat charm hanging from it. She also wears grey arm-length gloves similar to the ones worn by Enchantix Fairies and small black heels. Vamp Dress Mina.png Personality Mina initially comes off as a playfully malicious young girl as she sends her fellow vampires to attack Bloom once Amaranth escorts Flora away. Once it is revealed that Mina was under the sinister lord's hypnosis, she shows herself to be quite a determined and resourceful young lady, as she allies herself with Bloom and Stella, seeing as they share a common enemy. Even with her own resentment towards fairies, Mina plays her role as a dependable ally to the duo so that she may free the rest of her coven from Amaranth's hypnosis and stop him from trying to expand his influence through the use of the Silver Pendant. When Amaranth is successfully slain and her coven is freed, Mina promises to the Winx that she and her coven will return to their more peaceful lifestyle, where they fed on the negative energy fueled by humans who face suffering. Not only would this keep the vampires fed, it would also help alleviate these humans of their suffering. Comics Season 4 In The Club of Vampires, Mina makes her debut in the Amaranth Café trying to take Bloom and Flora's order after telling her coworker to be more careful. Noticing how sheepish the two fairies seem to be, she tries to recommend them the café special, only to be interrupted by Lord Amaranth as he approaches them. Once Flora had fallen under Amaranth's hypnosis, Mina sends the surrounding people after Bloom when she attempts to leave. Mina is not seen again until later, where she confronts Bloom and Stella within the café's crypts, wanting to offer the two fairies a deal. After being called a monster by Stella, Mina explains that vampires have feelings, hopes and fears just like humans; that the only real difference between vampires and fairies is that fairies get their powers from light while vampires are condemned to live within darkness. Thankfully, Mina is given the chance to explain herself by Bloom and so she explains that the three of them share a common enemy: Lord Amaranth. Due to sharing a bond with him, Mina and her coven can be mentally controlled by him at any time, turning into his mindless pawns. She offers to help Bloom and Stella defeat Amaranth to save their friend so long as it means that she can free her coven from Amaranth's bonds. In order to show that she is truly against him, Mina reveals that Amaranth's weakness is his orchids as he stores all of the life force he collects into them. Though Stella remains suspicious of Mina, Bloom accepts the young vampire's assistance as Stella follows suit. Unfortunately, even though Mina knows of Amaranth's weakness, none of the vampires know where he keeps his orchids. This causes Bloom to propose that they split up to search for them and Mina end up splitting up with Stella, Coco and Ginger. During her search with Stella, Mina starts hearing fast-moving footsteps headed their way. Stella tries to shine her Dawn of the Morning spell onto the men just below them but it does not affect them. Mina realizes that the men are not vampires, but humans under Amaranth's hypnosis, and so she calls up a swarm of bats. These bats transform into fellow vampires as Mina advises for them not to harm the hypnotized humans while saving Stella. Mina is not seen again into the very end of the issue after Bloom successfully slays Amaranth. With everyone outside of the café, Mina explains that Amaranth planned to overthrow all humans and vampires with his mental abilities and he wanted to get his hands on the silver pendant that the werewolves originally owned so that he could do so. She then promises to make sure that her coven will not harm any humans and, to make things beneficial for everyone, they will only absorb the negative energy of suffering humans so that they ultimately end up helping them. Before they go their separate ways, Stella has Mina promise to allow pets within the café and Mina does so by kissing Ginger on the forehead. Magical Abilities Mina does not showcase her powers all that much throughout her appearance, however, it is safe to assume that she possesses magical abilities common to all vampires, such as hypnosis, turning into a bat and the ability to drain humans of their life forces for sustenance. One distinct use of Mina's powers is that she can call nearby vampires to her aid. This can be seen twice: once when she calls upon the nearby vampires to attack Bloom and again when she calls upon come of her coven to fight off a group of humans hypnotized by Lord Amaranth to free Stella. Mina may also be able to incorporate her powers into the offers she makes as her hand began to glow red when she outstretched it, waiting for Bloom and Stella to shake it. It is unknown what happens, though, it could be possible that something bad happens to the person Mina makes a deal with if they choose to break it. Trivia *Mina is one of the three legendary creatures that ally themselves with the Winx during their ordeals, with the others being Garont and Feras in Issue 91. **Unlike Garont or Feras, Mina actively helps Stella as they pursue the legendary creature causing Earth's imbalances. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Allies